The present application finds particular application in brake systems in vehicles, particularly involving brake systems that include an air compressor. However, it will be appreciated that the described technique may also find application in other brake control systems, other air compressor systems, or other air compressor control systems.
In conventional screw-type compressors, an example of an electrically controlled compressor, a pair of helical screws or rotors is employed to compress a gas, such as air. Oil-filled screw compressors employ a lubricant that fills the space between the rotors. The lubricant provides a hydraulic seal and transfers mechanical energy between the screws. Air enters at a suction side and moves through the threads as the screws rotate. In this manner, the rotors force the air through the compressor until it exits at the end of the screws.
However, conventional air compressors include a safety valve that opens when internal air pressure in the compressor crankcase exceeds a predetermined threshold pressure level. When this occurs, hot crankcase oil and air are sprayed out of the safety valve, causing a mess that requires significant vehicle downtime to clean up, as well as potentially damaging components of the air compressor and/or nearby vehicle components.
One approach monitors DC current of a motor to determine compressor operation. A compressor failure can be predicted through constant monitoring of the current and comparison to a threshold level. Another approach diagnoses a fluid control valve to detect leaks and blockages. The system uses sensors to determine fluid pressure at different locations within the system. When the fluid pressure is out of range, an operator is alerted that a blockage may exist.
Another approach relates to a compressor with a voltage and current monitor. The system monitors the incoming voltage. Through setting and comparing to thresholds, the system can determine whether the compressor has an internal fault or whether the compressor failed due to failure of the supply grid.
The present innovation provides new and improved air discharge line blockage detection systems and methods, which overcome the above-referenced problems and others.